


Safe

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: One, Two, Three [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 12:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1648052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny always felt the safest when he was wrapped up in Ethan and Aiden's arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe

Danny always felt the safest when he was wrapped up in Ethan and Aiden's arms. The twins holding him tightly as they slept on Danny's bed, the blanket barely covering them. Not that they needed it, the combined heat from both wolves enough to keep Danny warm no matter what. Aiden shifted slightly behind him and pressed his face against Danny's neck and inhaling his scent, tugging him closer. Danny smiled and threaded their fingers together, opening his eyes to see Ethan was watching him. Ethan shuffled closer and gave Danny a kiss, wrapping an arm around both boys and closing his eyes again.

No matter what happened, the twins would always have a place there. He needed them and they needed him. He wasn't going to let them be alone again.


End file.
